


Date Night

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub!Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Oswald and Edward find themselves with a night to themselves





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This contains smut written by one of the least experienced people so I’m very sorry in advance!

It was rare that Ed Nygma had a free night, even more rare that Oswald Cobblepot also had a free night. As Oswald sat in the back of his limo, sipping his drink that was more vodka than chaser, he unfolded his itinerary for the day. He skimmed through the days events, when he noticed that there was something written at the bottom.

“Dinner with Mr. Nygma, followed by ??” was written in Ed’s cursive. A small smile crept onto Oswald’s face.

“Driver, to Edward Nygma’s,”

~

As Oswald stepped into Ed’s flat, the warm smells of childhood filled the air. He smiled and took off his coat. 

“When I saw dinner with Mr. Nygma on my itinerary, I expected pizza or pasta. But this a truly intimate event, perhaps I’m underdressed,” Oswald said as he hung his coat on the rack. He was in a lavender button up and black dress pants. His cuffs pinned with silver cuff links that read OCC. Ed chuckled as he met Oswald in the middle of the room and greeted him with a kiss.

“Dinner should be ready soon, it’s goulash. I tried to make it as authentic as possible,” Ed stated. 

~

A few bottles of wine later, Ed and Oswald were curled up together on Ed’s bed. Despite Oswald’s constant suggestions on what could make the place look “just a little bit better”, Ed generally tried to keep his place the same as it usually was. However, there were a few exceptions, one of which was the bed. According to Oswald one night after a few too many drinks, “I refuse to let you fuck me on a bed you’ve fucked someone else on. Plus your bedspread is awful,” So the bed and bedspread were changed. 

And of course there were a few personal touches around the flat, some photos of Oswald and Ed cut out from the newspapers and a few Polaroids taken of the pair on some rather drunken nights. 

Ed had his arm around Oswald, who was mindlessly flipping through the channels on the tv. He studied the freckles he could see with dim tv light that shown and faded on Oswald’s face and chest. 

“There’s nothing on tv tonight,” Oswald sighed. 

“That’s not true, there’s a nature documentary right there that looks interesting.” Ed responded. 

“If I wanted to watch an animal paw at something and growl, I could just watch you in the morning when you’re trying to get me to get on my knees for you,” Oswald quipped. 

“As if you don’t enjoy our morning staff meetings,” Ed retorted. Oswald grinned and kissed Ed’s chin, moving his way up to his lovers lips. Ed smiled against Oswald’s lips. Ed ran his hand down Oswald’s slender frame, landing at his hip. 

“Little bird, is someone getting aroused without me even touching him?” Ed whispered. The air was thick between the two of them. They were the only two in that room, and it felt like they were the only two on Earth. Oswald opened his pale eyes and stared at Ed as Ed straddled him. 

“Seems that way,” Oswald responded before pressing his lips to Ed’s before wrapping his good leg around Ed’s waist and his arms arounds his neck. The two smiled at each other before kissing. A lingering kiss that turned to an Eskimo kiss then back to the lingering kiss. 

“I picked up something for you today. I think you’ll enjoy it.” Ed stated as he stood up. Oswald watched, completely ignoring the tv. Ed unbuttoned his shirt and removed his undershirt. 

“I don’t see anything different,” Oswald said. Ed grinned before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, revealing boxers with tiny penguins on them. Oswald giggled and got up from the bed. 

“Those are truly wonderful,” he said as he he sat on the end of the bed. 

“However, I’m much more interested in this-“ he added, rubbing his hand over Ed’s member. He loved feeling Ed getting hard in his hand. Oswald loved knowing he could make Ed feel like that, he loved Ed’s arousal (whether that be verbal or physical). He especially loved the soft groans Ed would make as Oswald began to stroke his member. With his teeth, Oswald pulled down Ed’s boxers. He marveled at his partners cock. Oswald only had seen his own, and some from the times he decided to watch porn, but he was certain that Ed’s was his favorite. He licked a stripe up Ed’s cock before taking it into his mouth. Ed smirked and put his hand onto the back of Oswald’s head for leverage. 

“You know how beautiful you look? With my cock in between your beautiful lips,” Ed hummed. The farther that Oswald deep throated Ed, the less eloquent Ed’s words began. Ed was mouthy when it came to Oswald pleasing him, and Oswald adored every struggled word and breath that came from Ed’s mouth. 

“Fuck!” “Oz!” and “Such a pretty mouth,” were the favorites for Ed to utter. It was when he was truly close, that the words were no longer words. Ed couldn’t have strung together a coherent sentence if you’d paid him. As Ed finished, filling Oswald’s mouth and covering his chin as he removed his cock. Oswald flopped back onto the bed as Ed made his way to his side of the bed. Ed handed Oswald a handkerchief to wipe his face. 

“Thank you for that, would you like me to return the favor?” Ed asked. Oswald smiled as he wiped his face. 

“Tempting, but I’ll cash in my favor later. For now, just pick a tv show and be my big spoon,” so Ed obliged. 

~

The two watched the nature documentary Ed had previously mentioned, until even he got bored. So he began to kiss Oswald’s neck, gently nipping and sucking until Oswald whined softly. 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Ed whispered as he began to unbutton Oswalds pants. As Oswald frantically unbuttoned his shirt, Ed slid his hand into Oswald’s pants. He smirked as he realized that Oswald was lacking underwear. 

“All day, you’ve gone all day with your cock rubbing against your pants, poor little bird.” Ed hummed. Oswald bucked his hips gently as Ed’s hand made its way to Oswald’s hardened cock. Beside little squeaks and moans as Ed stroked him, Oswald was quiet.

As he removed his shirt, Ed marveled at the faint hickeys and the bruises from gripping him too hard that were peppered over Oswald’s frame. He adored knowing that him and only him left those marks on Oswald. He adored knowing that he was the only person that Oswald would even dream of doing this with. Oswald was far too proud to be at the mercy of someone else naked. 

“Please,” Oswald whimpered. 

“Please what?” Ed asked.

“Please fuck me,” Oswald whined, and Ed didn’t need to be asked twice. Oswald handed Ed the lube that was so desperately needed. He cracked open the bottle and coated two of his fingers with the strawberry flavored lube. Ed was used to the regular kind, but the second that Oswald heard that lube came in flavors the regular kind got phased out. 

Oswald took the two fingers eagerly. It had been a few weeks since him and Ed had a night together. Most of Ed’s nights ended by joining an already asleep Oswald in bed, or sleeping alone in his apartment. As Ed inserted himself into Oswald, Oswald gripped the sheets.

“How would Gotham feel if they saw their Mayor all splayed out? Begging to be filled.” Ed asked as he thrust into Oswald. 

“The same way they’d feel if they knew it was his chief of staff filling hi- oh!” 

If Ed had neighbors, he would have to make sure to apologize for the noise in the morning. Oswald didn’t know what quiet meant during sex, he was very audible and Ed loved it. He was very vocal about what he liked, which wasn’t untrue of Oswald any other time. But during sex it meant that cries of “harder!” and “Ed please!” filled the room and bled through the walls. 

Oswald had a telltale sign that he was close to finishing, which was that he instantly went silent and shut his eyes. It was Oswald’s way of truly processing the sheer excitement in his soul before release. So when Oswald’s eyes shut, Ed knew that his lover was close. 

“That’s right Ozzie, you’re so close.” Ed purred as he picked up the pace. He was close too, his second orgasm of the night. 

Then it was like all the lights in Oswald’s metaphorical house turned on, his eyes opened and a flurry of curses fell from his lips. 

“I-I’m n-not go-gonna l-l-last!” Oswald cried out. 

“I love you! I love you! Szeretlek!” Oswald whimpered as he finished, Oswald referred back to Hungarian in moments of extreme emotion.

Ed finished shortly after Oswald did, spilling out of him as he pulled out. 

“I love you too Oz,” Ed chuckled as Oswald curled himself into Ed’s chest. Once Oswald was done riding the high, he’d suggest that they shower, but for the time being he wanted nothing more than to be close with Ed. Ed played with a piece of Oswald’s hair as he watched the man breathe in and out. He stayed silent along with him, until he noticed Oswald’s breathing changed. 

“Are you alright?” Ed questioned. 

“It’s just my leg, nothing important.” Oswald responded. Ed immediately sat up to examine the leg. Sure Oswald and Ed had sex, but Ed had never touched Oswald’s leg. He never wanted to ask, figured it was too sensitive of a subject to ask. 

“May I look?” Ed asked. Oswald looked at him, what was the harm? Ed had seen him naked, so why was seeing his bare leg so much scarier?

“Sure,” Oswald replied meekly. Ed switched sides of the bed to get a better view. It was interesting, Ed had never seen an injury like that. He gently ran his thumb along the scar tissue, and noticed the fresh bruising around the ankle. When Ed pulled his hand away was when Oswald felt he could finally breathe. Ed stood and walked to the closet, giving Oswald some time to unapologetically gaze at Ed’s ass. 

Ed sat two pillows together then gently propped Oswald’s leg onto the pillows. 

“I think I may have a heating pad, or I could get some ice.” Ed murmured. 

“Ed, I’m fine, I’m used to it. Now come back to bed or I will turn on one of those reality shows.” Oswald threatened. 

“Reality, funny that they’re called that when they’re the further thing from reality.” He responded as he laid back in bed. 

After about an hour of television watching, and some more light kisses, Oswald was out like a light. That left Ed to his own devices, which at this point meant he took out the days newspaper and began doing the crossword. Once he finished, he kissed Oswald on the forehead, turned off the light, and said 

“Goodnight Oz,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!~


End file.
